1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optoelectronic modules and in particular to multi-source transmitters in optoelectronic modules.
2. The Relevant Technology
Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. The modules may be designed specifically for certain applications or modularly for compatibility with a variety of host networking equipment. Modular modules typically follow multi-source agreements, such as the C Form-factor Pluggable and the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable multi-source agreements that specify housing dimensions for modules, among other things. Conformity with a multi-source agreement allows a module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the multi-source agreement.
Modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. The received electrical signals may be transmitted by the module out of the host device as optical signals.
Optical signals may be generated within a transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA) of a module using a laser, such as a vertical cavity surface emitting laser, distributed feedback laser, or another type of laser. As data rates in modules increase, two or more lasers are often included in a single TOSA to handle the increase. However, as multi-source agreements specify increasingly smaller module housing dimensions, there is less available space for multi-laser TOSAs within module housings. In addition, multi-laser TOSAs are often relatively expensive and often suffer from relatively high optical loss.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced